Christa
}} Christa (クリスタ Kurisuta) is the third wife of Karlheinz and the mother of Subaru. Christa only appears in Subaru's dreams and flashbacks of the time when he was with her.Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ - Subaru's Route Appearance Christa has white hair and red eyes, matching her son's. She is usually seen with her hair tied up in a bun, held up by what looks like to be a frilly type of hair band. She has one long piece of hair let loose in the front. Christa wears a black and white velvet dress. Its straps are of diamond shape patterns. She even has connected from her necklace to her dress in the middle. She also wears a type of light blue sheer fabric around her arms, with white gloves that come almost up to her shoulders. Christa is seen distressed looking, with her hands over her chest as if clutching her heart and her head held down as if she is in sorrow. Personality Despite her innocent and shy-like appearance, Christa can show some signs of having her own sense of pride. This is shown in a dispute she had with Cordelia about Karl, saying that the only reason he contacted Cordelia was because she was such a troublesome person and basically tells her off. This could be a bit surprising seeing as it is usually a rivalry between Beatrix and Cordelia. Despite this, Christa can still be frequently shown as a deeply depressed woman. Due to her emotionally depressed state she would usually pressure Subaru to kill her with the knife she had given him. History Due to her beauty, Christa is lauded amongst the vampires as the 'White Rose'. She was happy to become Karlheinz's bride, but was then disgraced— she knew even before marriage that Karlheinz had researched her. Then after Subaru's birth she started to lose her mind because of the realization that her husband never loved her and thus began to see her son as dirty-blooded. She is described as having a ghost-like presence. In DF she tells Subaru that she was one of the experiments of his father but loves him even now.Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fanbook Relationships Karlheinz Karlheinz deceived Christa into thinking that he only loved her and was only using the other two women. Christa, having thought that Karlheinz loved her as a woman, willingly agreed to marry Karlheinz and allowed him to have relations with her. When Christa found out about his experiments, she grew mental, thus loving Karl as a man one moment and then hating him for dirtying her another. Subaru Christa loved Subaru and doted on him. However Subaru never heard any gentle words from her mother: the only time we can see her praising her son was when Christa said that Subaru was a good boy and one day he whose blood is more disgusting than someone's else could be respectful person. She always begged her son to kill her and her husband - to the point of even giving him a silver knife that can kill vampires. Subaru himself has never been able to fulfill her request to end her suffering because he loves his mother and so he is tormented by guilt. In the MORE,BLOOD manga, Christa often had fits when she was alone. She would worry about Subaru and desire his presence; but because she was unstable, whenever she saw him, she had even more fits. This was because Subaru looked like her beloved cousin, Karlheinz. Quotes *''"You are such a gentle boy."'' (To Subaru)Episode 6 *''"You are filthy, Subaru!"'' (To Subaru)Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Subaru's Route *''"The only person he loves is me!"'' (To Cordelia)Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Subaru's Route *"And I was happy to become his wife." http://cs622128.vk.me/v622128268/2e0a5/uq2n4jTjuRo.jpg 6 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Japanese Category:Albino Category:Mother